


The Water Looks Nice

by PaperJuice



Series: DreamSMP Angsty OneShots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Good Darryl Noveschosch, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperJuice/pseuds/PaperJuice
Summary: Dream and Tommy are together in prison waiting for Tommy's week to end.Someone finally retrieves him, but something else happens.or: I suck for summaries and basically Dream gets hurt in prison while Tommy watches.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP Angsty OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	The Water Looks Nice

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a one-shot so please don't expect much from this

It's been a few days since Tommy got stuck in the prison and neither him or Dream tried to start a conversation, they silently agreed to divide the cell in a half and keep their distance for their own reasons, avoiding any communication possible.

  
The silence in the cell was louder than any other sound.

  
  
The food always falls in Dream's side yet he would always give all the potatoes to Tommy; Dream thought he should eat them, he was younger and he would get out sooner, in the other hand, Tommy thought Dream tried to make him feel sorry.  
  
—what's your plan dipshit?— Tommy finally talked to Dream, both making eye contact thanks to Dream's mask being on Tommy's side, neither of them had tried to grab it and Dream didn't seem to bother on not having it on anymore either. —what do you mean?— he asked sitting straight after being laying on the floor for a while looking at Tommy, or at least. —what do you want to get from all of this?— Tommy stands up and gets closer to Dream still from his side of the cell.  
  
—I don't want anything Tommy, I already told you.— Dream didn't bother to stand up and just followed Tommy with his sight. —I only wanted one thing, and I have it.— Dream crossed his arms and let them rest in his chest while blinking slowly like the conversation bored him. —I wanted to unite the server, and I did it.— Tommy threw his hands in the air knowing he won't get anything different out of Dream, everytime he asked he got the same response.

  
  
Before he could even sit back down, Tommy saw sideways a strange movement in the lava, looking again and getting closer he could actually make a silhouette through it, someone was actually coming for him. —Sam? Is that you? Fucking finally!— what he didn't expect was to be Sapnap the one to go through the lava. —what the fuck?! What the fuck are **you** doing here? Where's Sam?— Tommy stepped back more and more while Sapnap entered fully on the cell.  
  
—I'm here to take you out of the cell Tommy.— Sapnap gave Tommy a fire resistance potion and the looked at Dream who didn't even looked at the duo, just looked straight forward. —aren't you going to try and steal it?— Sapnap got closer to Dream and crouched next to him still looking at him. —aren't you wishing to escape?— Dream looked straight still, not even listening to what the other said to him thinking on those moments where they just were **playfully** mean to eachother. —you are the worse.— said Sapnap standing up.  
  
Then, he got closer to Tommy again and took a glimpse at everything in the cell, the cauldron filled with water, the broken clock barely hanging on the wall, the damaged lectern, the chest in the corner and the low light coming from the glowstone, then, he looked at Dream again and saw the dark bags under his eyes and the noticeable scar that went through his left eye. —why do you do it?— Dream didn't answered. —why did you pushed us away?— he got dangerously closer. —why did you lie to us?!— Sapnap clenched his fist while looking down at the other. —to me...— Dream took a deep breath still avoiding looking up and just ignored the other.

  
  
Sapnap grabbed Dream by the roots of his hair and pulled him up making him trip and almost falling backward due the motion, quickly being pushed towards the cauldron next to wall. Dream stopped himself from hitting the wall by putting his hands in front of him cushioning the momentum of the push. —WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!— Tommy screaming at such violence, and not only that but also because Dream was on his side of the cell.

Dream didn't have time to even think on what to do when his head was pushed inside the cauldron, the water punching his face instantly.  
  
Sapnap had a strong grip on his hair, pushing or moving his head would do nothing and they both know it. —I'm sorry Dream.— Sapnap knows Dream can't hear him, he also knows Dream can't last more than 2 minutes under the water. —Not really.— and pushed harder trying to ignore the pain growing in his heart every second that his friend frantically moved and pushed trying to take a breath for just a second.  
  
Dream got a hold of the sides of the cauldron, and then pushed himself up, not moving significantly away from the water and just losing energy; he thought of playing dead, but Sapnap wouldn't leave until a few minutes had passed. —Sapnap what the fuck are you doing?!— Tommy doesn't know what to do, he just watches how Dream tries to get his head out of the water, Tommy watches how the water falls from the sides of the cauldron to the boring obsidian floor and how it splashes up and down because of the forced movements.

Dream always thought the water looked nice, calming and refreshing, but he hated his tear, feeling that he was weak by letting them fall and showing them to the world, he liked watching the water and it falling down through his body and washing away any thoughts, any memory, any feel; he liked when he let his head under the water for a few minutes, finally feeling something else than the pain of the memories of his friends leaving him behind and hating him; but this time, it was different, he didn't wanto to forget that pain, he knows he deserves it, but it doesn't feel right, _"why is Sapnap doing this? Does he really hate me that much?"_ were the thoughts in his mind.  
  
He could feel the water getting through his throat and to his lungs, he unintentionally coughed and more water got in, his desperation getting bigger and bigger, he could even feel his body getting tense and his consciousness falling, his anxiety spiked like it never did before; he tried pushing away from the water one more time, and getting pushed down once more in return; his body started to convulse while he was still conscious of everything, his eyes still open under the water and he could only see the bottom of the cauldron, the tears that came out of them mixing with the water, when his own body doesn't respond to him anymore, when he can't fight for his life and there's nothing he can do, his eyes slowly close as he's greeted with darkness, his mind wandering away into unconsciousness.  
  
—SAM!— Tommy cries desperately, someone had to do something. —SAM COME HERE! PLEASE!— When no response comes back he considers leaving and find Sam by himself, but maybe when they both come back Dream would be dead already if he even finds Sam to begin with; so Tommy does what he does best, bother.  
  
Tommy got close to the lava and took a deep breath preparing himself for what he was about to do, then, he turn around and ran towards Sapnap taking all the possible momentum and just crashed against him taking him down and pulling Dream out of the water at the same time. —ARE FUCKING NUTS?!— Tommy got up and goes closer to Dream to check on him and he just screams at the top of his lungs, calling for Sam when there's no movement.  
  
Just as if on cue, the lava falls and he can see Sam, Bad and Ant on the other side, they all throw an ender pearl inside the cell. —What the muffin Sapnap?!— Bad screams just as he appears and then proceeds to run towards Dream's body and crouching next to it, he press two fingers in his neck looking for a heartbeat, and when he can't find any he panics and quickly begins to push rhythmically on Dream's chest with all his strength. —C'mon Dream, you can't leave us.— after 30 compressions, he pressed two fingers on Dream's nose and sealed his mouth with his own, blowing for a whole second until Dream's chest raised, he repeated the breath one more time and came back to the chest compressions, strongly holding back all the tears that were forming his eyes.  
  
—why did you stopped me Tommy?— Sapnap looked at Tommy from the ground both of them having a deja vu. —I can't let you kill him... why did you do it anyway?— Sapnap stood still thinking why he did it, did he really hated his ~~friend~~ ex-friend that much? Or was it something else? —I just... had to... I think.— Sapnap didn't dare to look at Dream's body, Sam was messaging everyone on the server letting them know of what happened and Ant took Tommy by the arm and started dragging him out of the cell ignoring his complaining. — Ant don't be a bitch, I want to see if he wakes up.—   
  
Bad was giving up, crying his soul out and watching his friend's body getting cold was hurting him; giving a last glance to Dream, Bad stood up and got close to Sapnap. —I... I don't know what to say to you.— They all felt guilty and ashamed, Bad because he let his own son kill their friend, Sam because he couldn't make it faster, he saw Dream being drowned from the camera and still did nothing until he saw Tommy getting worried and then called the guards, Sapnap, because he killed his best friend, he just couldn't think of Dream as something else as hi friend anymore, he let down his father, he let down George and most important, he let down Dream himself.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by a heavy cough followed by gagging, Dream was coughing all the water away and throwing up everything, Bad and Sam pushed him to the side and he kept coughing for a few seconds, then, he took deep breaths. —Dream! I can't believe this!— Bad hugged Dream strongly and then let go cupping his face on his hands. —I was so, so worried, I thought you died!— Sam let his own hand rest on Dream's shoulder just as support so Dream could know he was there.  
  
—we should take him out Sam... don't you think he suffered enough?— Bad looked pleading at Sam while hugging Dream, Sam was about to say no when he felt guilty all of the sudden, he could avoided Tommy being trapped in there, he could avoided Sapnap getting in there, he could avoided Dream getting drowned, he could've avoided a lot of things. —Y-you don't h-have t-to let me o-out Sam.— Dream got a hold of Bad's arm. —N-not out of p-pi-ty.— Bad hugged Dream closer as if he would disappear any second. —Dream.— Sapnap gets up and get slowly closer to Dream, keeping in mind how he clutched Bad's arm. —I'm sorry.— Sapnap kept his distance and watched how Sam helped both Dream and Bad to stand up. —What I did was stupid I know.— he ignores the gaze of his father and just looks at Dream. —I thought... killing you would hurt less.— Sapnap looked at his hands, they were completely wet and then proceed to play with his fingers. —It's not an excuse, nothing can made up for what I did; I just thought, that if were gone, George and I wouldn't be under such pain, knowing you were here alone for the rest of your life.— 

Dream was a lot of things, but spiteful is not one of them; if Sapnap could forgive him for all the things he did in the past, Dream could forgive Sapnap for this incident.


End file.
